Event-driven hardware description language (HDL) simulation is a way to verify that a circuit design will operate correctly. With the continuing increase in resources available on integrated circuits and the corresponding increase in size of circuit designs, the time spent in simulating circuit designs is growing. Increases in the time spent in simulation activities increases development costs and delays the time-to-market of a particular design.